


● ¿Con quién se queda el perro? ●

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angustía, Auror Harry Potter, Después de la guerra, Draco y Harry viven en el mundo Muggle, Established Relationship, Final Feliz, M/M, Sanador Draco Malfoy, casi separacion, pero no, porque los amo juntos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Harry decidió que el sofá era más cómodo que su cama, el muy idiota había murmurando un: el sofá me trata bien, ya sabes, aunque sea un poco frío. Draco no podía haberle dicho como lo extrañaba en realidad así que sólo respondió con un: la cama no está mal - y bajo más la voz para murmurar un: - aunque no estés.Draco no quería admitirlo, pero no estaba listo para dejar ir a Harry. Ni a Harry ni a su estúpido perro.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	● ¿Con quién se queda el perro? ●

Draco despertó con el amargo sabor de la pesadilla aún fresco en su lengua. Le pasaba así desde que Harry decidió que el sofá era más cómodo que su cama, el muy idiota había murmurando un: _el sofá_ _me trata bien, ya sabes, aunque sea un poco frío._ Draco no podía haberle dicho como lo extrañaba en realidad así que sólo respondió con un: _la cama no está mal_ \- y bajo más la voz para murmurar un: - _aunque no estés._

Ambos sabían que estaba terminado, estaba hecho y la verdad ambos habían hecho mucho daño. Aun así, Draco podía sentir sin embargo los brazos de Harry a su alrededor con cada pesadilla, velando por su descansar.

Ninguno pensaba buscar un culpable, ¿para qué? ¿que caso tenía? Harry era Harry, leal y atento como el infierno, pero Draco seguía siendo Draco. Les seguían apuntando por el callejón Diagon y Harry lo seguía pasando mal. Draco lo sabía aún cuando el moreno nunca lo decía.

Observo las cajas amontonadas frente a su cama y su garganta se cerró. _Dolía_. Presentía que no había realmente marcha atrás llegado a este punto. Se había acabado. Ésta vez no había marcha atrás.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras Draco observó los cuadros llenos de fotos muggles y mágicas que adornaban sus paredes y supo que sería horrible tener que elegir quién se quedaría con qué. A Draco le dolía pensar que perdería muchas de esas fotos que tanto amaba. Tal vez podría duplicarlas. 

Se encontró a si mismo apretando los ojos con fuerza, no pensaba llorar a mitad de sus escaleras, rodeado de sus recuerdos más felices. No pensaba llorar, tal vez solo porque su orgullo no le dejaba. Le costaba muchísimo imaginar que no estaría, que Harry, con sus desayunos deliciosos y su parloteo constante ya no sería algo habitual en su mañana antes de ir a San Mungo. Que las sonrisas que le daba cada mañana al despertar no estarían ahí de nuevo, que la sensación de felicidad y comodidad que le daba cada vez que Harry rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo cada vez que iban por el callejón Diagon y todos le miraban reprobatoriamente, por haber corrompido al niño que vivió para vencer.

Vio a Harry en la sala, la manta con la cual le había tapado ayer al llegar estaba en el suelo, sus brazos en un incómodo ángulo y sus labios entreabiertos. Sus lentes estaban torcidos sobre su rostro y Draco suspiro entrecortadamente mientras se lo quitaba, sintiendo aún su corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho.

\-- _Te dejo el tostador y los CD's_ \-- murmuró el antiguo Gryffindor horas después, mientras Draco disfrutaba de su segunda taza de café. Harry sabía que le gustaban esos CD's porque fueron los primeros que escucho y le fascinaban. Le ayudaban a relajarse y a trabajar cuando debía hacerlo en casa. Harry lo sabía, y por más que algunos de esos eran los discos de su fallecido padrino, discos que Harry atesoraba con su alma, se los iba a dejar. Su garganta se cerró.

\-- _Si quieres llévate el Picasso, tu lo elegiste en esa feria de New York después de todo, al cabo es una imitación y tu lo habías pagado porque te gustaba demasiado._ \-- Draco sabía que debía callarse, estaba diciendo demás. Pero era verdad. Harry amaba ese estúpido cuadro ¡Y ni siquiera lo entendía!

Sintió los ojos verdes que tanto amaba mirándolo fijamente y se obligó a no levantar la mirada. No debía. No podía. No...

\-- _Aún no decidimos nada sobre Norberto_. -- y Draco se derrumbó. Norberto era un perro que habían encontrado abandonado en las orillas de un arroyo, casi muerto y herido. Harry le rogó que lo adoptaran. Tenía 5 años ahora y era básicamente un consentido. Harry había cubierto muchas de las cosas rotas que el perro había destrozado y había reemplazado lo destruido. Draco siempre le había dicho que odiaba al perro pero no era cierto. Amaba al cachorro y más aún cuando sacaba el lado más noble de Harry. Amaba al cachorro sólo por el hecho de que hacia sonreír a su Harry.

\-- _Puedes llevártelo._ \-- Dolió. Más de lo esperado.

Cuando, más tarde ese día Draco llegó y se encontró a Harry en el suelo, con un álbum de fotos en las piernas, escuchando de los discos que Draco tanto amaba mientras Norberto dormitaba a su lado. Se rompió. Todo lo que amaba estaba allí y Draco lo estaba perdiendo.

Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró a Draco mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa rota mientras lágrimas gruesas corrían por sus mejillas pálidas.

\-- _Draco_... -- susurro, preocupado. Aún preocupado. El rubio hipo mientras se apresuraba a hablar.

\-- _No quiero que te vayas, ¿esta bien? No quiero irme. Quiero que tú y tu mal gusto en arte se queden, quiero seguir escuchando tus extrañas charlas cuando estás aburrido, quiero seguir comiendo de tu deliciosa comida. Quiero despertar a tu lado y sentir como me proteges del mundo. Quiero que tú y tu estúpido perro se queden porque los amo a los dos. Amo tu estúpida sonrisa. Tu cabello que me cuesta tanto no acariciar. La forma en que me besas y lo seguro que me siento cuando duermo contigo y las pesadillas no me atacan.Te amo. No quiero que te vayas._ \-- Draco se negó a abrir los ojos cuando termino de decir eso. Se sentía expuesto, patético porque sabía que eso poco le importaba a Harry. ¿Por qué le importaría?

Sin embargo, su pecho se oprimió al sentir la cálida mano de Harry buscar sus dedos y luego acariciar su mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos lo entendió. Lo entendió porque vio la misma desesperación en los ojos de Harry.

\-- _Yo tampoco quiero irme._

Si Draco y Harry faltaron al trabajo ese día, no les importó. Tenían que reparar su pequeña familia.


End file.
